


tik, tok

by kindoff



Series: seratus kata [6]
Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: (very) Light Angst, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(tik, tok)</p><p>Shintaro-kun, boleh aku melompat?</p><p>(tik, tok)</p>
            </blockquote>





	tik, tok

_Shintaro-kun, boleh aku melompat?_

_Tidak._

.

.

tik, tok, tik, tok,

_Bagaimana kalau sekarang?_

_Tidak, Ayano._

.

.

tik tok tik tok tik

_Sekarang?_

Tak ada jawaban.

.

.

tik tok, tik, tik, tik tok

Tawa yang halus.

.

tik

Sudah lama aku tidak melihat langit seindah ini, Ayano menunjuk senja yang berpendar.

Shintaro mengamati bagaimana syal merah Ayano dipermainkan angin.

.

tok

Shintaro ingat bahwa jepit Ayano turun satu ke telinga. Tersangkut pada ujung buku ketika Ayano merebahkan kepala di meja, melupakan penjelasan sensei, atau bangau kertas yang hampir memenuhi laci.

.

.

tik tok, tik, tok

_Shintaro-kun, boleh aku melompat?_

.

.

tik-tok-tik-tok

_Aku akan melompat._

Suara Shintaro tertahan di tenggorokan.

.

.

tik, tok, tik, tok—

_Aku akan melompat._

_Jangan!_

.

.

tik, tok, tik, tok, tik-tok-tik-tok-tik-tok—

(Shintaro-kun, kita pernah bercanda di bawah langit ini)

(kaulihat bagaimana langit jatuh bersamaku?)

((mereka begitu indah))

.

.

Shintaro mendapati berkas matahari sore membuat bayangan meja memanjang, menerobos lewat kaca-kaca jendela kelas, menerpa bangku Ayano yang berantakan oleh buku-buku di atasnya.

Mungkin Ayano sedang pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Ia akan menunggu di sini.

.

.

tik

tok

tik—

_Shintaro-kun, kautahu aku sudah mati, 'kan?_


End file.
